


Mojo Risin'

by Omorka



Category: Actor RPF, Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Phantasmophilia, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Within Real Ghostbusters continuity, just after "Take Two")  Ray and the actor who portrays him in the movie discuss the script over a few drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojo Risin'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't actually write RPF, so I'm not sure how this happened. Can I pretend it's his cartoon version, at least, since they name-check Aykroyd, Murray, and Ramis? Yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"So I got this from a root doctor in Memphis," Danny said, handing Ray the gnarled twig wrapped in red silk thread, "who claimed that had been buried at Robert Johnson's crossroads." He threw back the shot of whiskey in front of him. "I know it probably doesn't have any actual metaphysical properties, and if it did they'd be dissipated by the number of hands it's passed through, but I thought, as an occult curiosity . . . " He trailed off, shrugging.

Ray turned it over in his hands. "Well, we could find out, if Egon and Harold hadn't wandered off, but I don't have my meter with me." It was warm, but that might just have been from being in Danny's coat pocket all day. It might have had a hint of the heavy, tingly feeling Ray associated with objects of power, but then again, he'd had a shot of Danny's whiskey and several beers himself.

The writer shook his head. "It's a gift. I want you to have it." He grinned. "Think of it as a way for me to link two of my obsessions."

"All right. Thanks," Ray smiled back. When they'd first toured the set, they'd had their doubts, especially after the Silent Ghost, but meeting the writers and main cast had eased their minds considerably. Peter and Bill were getting along far, far too well . . . .

"We didn't take the scene with Dana too far in the last script revision, did we? I mean, she's supposed to be sexy, but in the possession scene, we kind of pushed the PG rating." Danny was pouring another shot; he offered Ray one, and he accepted. It wasn't like he was driving anywhere, right?

"Oh, heck, no." Ray felt his cheeks color just a bit. He blamed the alcohol. "I mean, you'd have to ask Peter what actually happened in her apartment, but the ritual on the rooftop to open Gozer's gate was some serious sex magic. Louis still has dreams about it, and he was barely there. If anything, you've probably downplayed how hot to trot Zuul was." He took a drag off of the cigarette the actor had parked in the ashtray; he was trying to quit, so he didn't have any of his own. Egon was going to give him hell later when he smelled it on him, but he could probably get away with claiming it was second-hand.

"Really?" Danny seemed fascinated. "That's almost Freudian, there - the combination of Eros and Thanatos."

"Well, you have to remember that technically Zuul and Vinz weren't dead," Ray waxed pedantic. "From our perspective, they're demons, not ghosts."

"Uh huh." The comedian looked disappointed, somehow.

Ray tossed back the last shot. "That doesn't mean you don't sometimes get the Freudian mix, though." Had he mentioned this already? He didn't very often, and never when Peter was around. "Especially with some Class Fours, when the unfinished business keeping them pinned to this plane of existence is never losing their virginity."

Danny's eyebrows went up. "How rare is that?"

Ray allowed himself a slightly self-satisfied grin. "Let's just say 'laid to rest' isn't always just a figure of speech."

"Oh, let's _not_ just say that," Danny said, leaning in and leering. "Tell me a story, Dr. Stantz . . . ."


End file.
